I Know The Waters Sweet, But Blood Is Thicker
by IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: Emma helps Mary Margaret forget David when she's upset. /set before Kathryn gets taken when mm is crying on her bed. Unbeta'd, apologies for all mistakes. Parent/Child Incest, you've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

AN| two-shot, Emma/Mary-Margaret. Before the curse broke.

* * *

Emma eased her jacket off and walked into the apartment, quietly making her way to Mary Margaret's room, she laid her jacket over the end of the bed, a soft sniffle came from her friend and Emma stopped at the edge of the bed.

"You feel like talking about it?" The blonde asked.

"Nope." Mary Margaret murmured.

"Do you want to be alone?"

"Nope."

After a second of hesitation Emma laid down on the bed, a foot of space between them. Emma looking up at the ceiling, Mary Margaret facing the far wall.

After a few minutes, the brunette turned and looked at the blonde. "How do I make it stop hurting?" She whispered, tears cascading down the side of her face, over her nose, lading with a soft splat upon her pillow.

"You forget and move on." Emma said turning to face her friend, pulling her sleeve up over her palm to reach up and wipe away the tears.

"Emma-" Mary Margaret said with a sad hesitancy.

"No, I know, but try, do something to take your mind off of it." Emma smiled softly and went to sit up, but the brunette put a soft hand on her shoulder, a pleading look on her face.

"Emma, will you stay the night, here?"

"Yeah, sure, just let me go get changed." Emma smiled, pressing a kiss to her roommates cheek before getting up and heading upstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later, Emma came downstairs, her hair tied back in a messy bun, PJ shorts just covering her butt cheeks, and a tank top that was a size or two too small, hugging her skin perfectly, revealing her stomach and hips abs on view. "I'd have something more covering but, I really need to wash." Emma shivered and climbed quickly under the blankets, the weather was really getting to her, then Emma realised the window above her friends bed was open. "The hell?" Emma said a little confused.

"What?" Mary Margaret said as Emma's tone, having already burrowed herself deep under the blankets in flannel pyjamas.

"Your window.." Emma sat up and pulled the window closed. "No wonder it's so fricken cold." The blonde chuckled and slid back down the bed, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders.

"I'll do your washing for you tomorrow, Emma. I know work has been stressful on you."

"Oh, hey, you don't need to do that, I'll take it to the laundromat on my lunch break," Emma smiled, her eyes scanning over Mary's tears stained face despot her best efforts to of washed the evidence away when she washed her make-up off.

"Emma, it's no problem, the weather has made it so I can't really do anything either so I'll take it with mine."

Emma chewed her lip nervously and reached up, stroking Mary's cheek, watching her friends reaction, eyes fluttering closed at the gentle touch.

"Do you think I'll ever forget David?"

"No, but with time, the pain won't hurt as much," Emma said sadly and opened her arms, she wasn't affectionate, but she knew her friend needed it.

Mary Margaret slid into the blondes arms, her face resting against the crook of the sheriffs neck, a soft calming sigh escaping her lips.

Emma's body shivered as the breath tickled against her neck and she licked her lips involuntarily, stroking her hand up and down the brunettes back, her eyes starting to shut as the days stress started to flow out of her in the comfort of the bed.

"Goodnight, Emma" MM whispered before falling asleep in Emma's arms, the blonde succumbing to her dreams quickly after her.

During the night Emma woke to a pleasing pressure pressing against her core, in her sleepy haze she tried to figure out what was going on, the weight ontop of her reminded her that she'd fallen asleep in Mary Margaret's bed holding her, they must of shirted during their sleep, Mary Margaret was now ontop of the blonde, their legs tangled, the brunettes thigh, rubbing against Emma's aching centre.

A soft sound escape Mary Margaret's lips before the brunette shifted once more in her sleep, grinding her own core down against Emma's muscular thigh. Emma eased her arms from around Mary Margaret and slowly shifted her so they weren't stacked, but beside each other. Releasing a shuddering breath, Emma tried to sleep once more, but the ache between her legs was too much to ignore.

A stirring beside her made the blondes eyes slam shut in hopes that the brunette wasn't waking.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret whispered into the darkness, her voice sleep infected.

"Yeah?" Emma whispered back after a pregnant pause, her eyes blinking open once more.

"Will you help me forget him?" There was a hopefulness to the brunettes voice and Emma hesitantly nodded.

"How can I help?" The blonde asked and shifted to look at her friend.

"I..Need You." Mary Margaret breathed out and pressed her lips firmly to Emma's.

A little shock flowed through the woman before she responded, her hand coming up to cup the back of her roommates neck, the other resting on her waist to pull her on top once more, the kiss not breaking unless air was needed. "Are you sure?" Emma let out, her eyes searching for any form of wanting this to not happen on her friends face.

"Does it bother you?" Mary Margaret asked, leaning up on her hands to look down at Emma.

"No," Emma pulled her back in for a kiss, her hands sliding down the brunettes body, pushing the long pants off her friends body, over the soft curve of her ass, grasping at the flesh to pull her closer, Mary Margaret let out a low moan at Emma's touch.

Emma's hands had pushed Mary's pants down to her knees, and couldn't get them further, so she drew her feet up the bed, hooking them around her friends waist before flipping them quickly, the brunette letting out a surprised noise before their lips were crashed together once more.

The sheriff made quick work of the school teachers buttons on her pyjama top, her foot coming between Mary-Margaret's. Pushing down so her pants came off completely.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN/ this is turning out to be longer then a two shot, like I had originally planned it to be, review if you actually want to read more,**_

__**UnBeat'd, apologies for all mistakes.**__

* * *

The next morning, Emma woke to the feeling of a body against hers, her mind raced with thoughts of the night before where she had exhausted her roommate, the teacher, with multiple orgasms. Slipping out of the bed quietly hoping to not wake the brunette, Emma made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her day and hopefully have breakfast before making her way to the station.

* * *

Sitting at one of the back tables, a newspaper in hand, half-finished Cocoa in front of her, Emma looked up at Mary Margaret walked in, clip-board in hand, talking loudly to gain everyone's attention, asking for volunteers for Miners Day in her booth, selling candles for the nuns.

Leroy stepped over towards the door and Mary Margaret got a hopeful look and exchanged words with the Towns Drunk before stepping aside, her features crumbling, walking outside quickly.

Emma grabbed her keys and gloves, dropping money and the paper on the table she ran around the back of the diner and came up beside the teacher. "Hey." She nudged her shoulder gently.

"Hi, Emma." Mary sighed not looking up.

Emma frowned at her friends crushed mood and wrapped her arms around Mary Margaret's shoulders. "Come with me." Emma whispered into the brunettes ear before leading them to the station, locking the glass doors behind them so no one else could come inside and she lead her friend to her desk, setting Mary's stuff off to the side, Emma cleared a stack of paperwork off her desk and hoisted her roommate onto the, now cleared, surface. Emma sat at the chair in front of her and stroked her hands up and down Mary Margaret's thighs slowly.

"Tell me about Miners Day." Emma suggested, slowly undoing Mary Margaret's pants, pressing a kiss to her friends stomach.

"Emma..." Mary warned, but also had a hesitance to her tone.

"Relax." Emma whispered and stood, kissing her to distract her.

Emma's phone began ringing and the blonde sighed. "This will be continued." Emma insisted before answering the call, her hand slipping into the front of the brunettes pants, fingers slipping over damp panties, rubbing light patterns making Mary Margaret let out a small noise and shiver.

* * *

Emma sighed, pushing a hand through her messy, wind tangled hair, fighting the urge to bark at Sidney for just ASSUMING that Mary Margaret was behind this just because there was motive. But Emma knew, boy did she know how good her roommates excuse was for not kidnapping or killing Kathryn.

Emma went home at lunch time and dropped onto the couch face first. "God, why does everyone have to accuse her just cause they assume it was her, if only they knew how preoccupied Mary Margaret REALLY was last night." Emma smirked and pulled her phone out of her tight jeans pocket, calling her roommate.

"Come home, we can continue what I didn't get to finish in the station this morning." Emma said, not waiting for a reply she hung up.

Walking upstairs, Emma pulled her jacket and shirt off before kicking her boots off and slipping out of her jeans.

Not knowing there was someone hiding in Mary Margaret's bedroom. But Emma wasn't supposed to be home at this time of the day.

Emma didn't hear the front door shut behind the intruder, nor did she notice her roommates jewellery box missing.

* * *

"Emma?" The school teacher called as she walked into the apartment, locking the door behind her.

"My room, come on up." Emma replied, her voice sounded a little breathless, but the brunette didn't seem to notice as she slid her jacket off and set it and her keys off to the side before heading upstairs to the blondes room.

The sight that greeted her was mouth watering. Emma had cuffed her hands to the head of the bed, her ankles tied with some rope, a strap-on attached to her hips, standing and moving in time with Emma's steady breaths.

"

"Emma..." Mary Margaret licked her lips, looking the blonde over with a hungry gaze, she pulled her phone from her pocket and set it on the dresser beside Emma's phone, keys and badge, undressing herself before pressing a few kisses over the blondes body.

Straddling the blondes stomach, Emma let out a low moan at how wet Mary Margaret was. "Seeing you all tied up like this..." The brunette purred, scraping her nails down Emma's neck and taught abdominal muscles, making Emma's stomach quiver under her touch. "Makes me so wet," Mary Margaret's voice dropped a get octaves to a low husk, arousal showing all over her features.

Emmas eyes darkened, she licked her lips and looked the naked brunette over with a hazy smile, "I want you to do whatever you want to me, no holding back." Watching the way her roommate reacted to her words.

Mary Margaret raised herself up and gripped the strap-on guiding it into her heated core, a moan slipping from her lips.

Raising herself up again, she slammed her hips back down and bit her lip hard, her fingers digging into Emma's sides below her ribs as she rode the sex-toy till she couldn't no more.

Emma, despite having her ankles tied, she pulled as hard on the rope as she could and flattened her feet against the bed, raising her hips up to meet the brunettes each time, the toy rubbing against her clit in the most delicious way that had her almost at her climax, she pulled hard on the cuffs as she looked up at Mary Margaret.

They were both so close, the teacher couldn't handle this, she needed Emma's touch, was desperate for it, reaching over to the dressing table she swiped the keys off it without having to get off Emma and uncuffed her hands quickly, Emma rubbed at her wrists a little and grabbed a pair of scissors from her bedside drawer and sat up, the toy rubbing them both in the right places, she put her arms around the brunette, cutting the rope quickly before tossing the scissors to the floor and grabbing Mary Margaret's hips, all why keeping the toy inside the woman, Emma flipped them and thrust deep into her.

With a few harder, faster and deeper thrusts, both were calling each other's names as they came, Emma slowing her thrusts as they both rode out the waves of their high.

Emma gathered Mary Margaret into her arms and snuggled beside her, pressing gentle kisses over the brunettes face, neck and shoulders.

Emma pulled the harness off and dropped the strap-on onto her bedside table before turning to face her roommate. "You did look amazing tied up for me, Emma, but I love the feeling of your hands on me."

* * *

Please review, tell me if this is worth continuing.


	3. Chapter 3

_"You did look amazing tied up for me, Emma, but I love the feeling of your hands on me._

* * *

_"_The words sent Emma's mind into overdrive, she pressed her lips to Mary Margaret's and sat up, kneeling back onto her feet. "Hands and knees," the blonde ordered.

The school teacher gave no thought to the demand and she rolled onto her stomach before pushing herself up. "You like my hands on you, huh?" Emma grinned, gripping the brunettes hips tight as she pressed the plastic dick to her entrance. Mary Margaret's core was dripping and ready for more, just like she was.

"Yes." She said a little breathlessly. Emma's eyes darkened at the admission and she slammed her hips forward, making the brunette yelp, before pulling back till the tip was at her entrance once more, she brought a clawing hand off the brunettes hip, crescent-marks indented over the protruding bone, Emma lifted her hand and slapped it down hard onto Mary-Margaret's ass cheek, both their flesh stinging from impact as Emma thrust deep into her once more.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret moaned, her eyes slamming shut. "More." She choked out as she felt herself being filled by the strap-on.

"You like that?" Emma grinned, bringing her hand down again, a little harder and faster, enjoying the sound that Mary Margaret made. The teacher's moan came out with a small yelp in the middle of it, her body trying to jerk forward away from the pain, but Emma's other hand was gripping her hip tight, keeping her close. A few particularly hard and deep thrusts later and a stinging backside, Mary Margaret came, her whole body quaking from the intensity of it, she collapsed onto the bed, falling unconscious.

* * *

When Mary Margaret came to, she felt strong arms around her, holding her close, a body spooning her from behind. "Emma?" The school teacher whispered.

"Hey, you're awake." Emma smiled, sifting back a little so the brunette could turn and face her. "How you feeling?" She asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Amazing," Mary replied, a light blush tainting her cheeks. "How long was I asleep?"

"About ten minutes, give or take." Emma grinned, stroking a hand down and resting it on the red flesh of her ass, caressing it gently. "Are you okay?" She asked hopefully, worry tinting her tone.

"I'm fine Emma, please don't worry." She whispered, pressing a kiss to the blondes lips.

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon wrapped in each other's arms, talking about everything and nothing at all.

Their grumbling stomach's made them finally get up out of the blondes bed and head down to the kitchen.

Emma set about making them salad sandwiches as Mary Margaret made them coffee, Emma looked up from tossing the salad and smiled as she caught the brunette staring at her, a blush crossed both their cheeks as they realised their lack of clothing.

"I'm going to get some clothes on, maybe you should too, cause right now I don't think I can handle you being naked any longer and my own nakedness is only making me want you more." Emma smirked, leaning over to press a kiss to Mary Margaret's cheek before turning to head upstairs.

Grabbing Emma's wrist before she could leave, Mary Margaret smiled and pulled her back, connecting their lips, her free hand slipping between the blondes thighs, already feeling a wetness building at the apex, making Emma groan as she felt Mary Margaret's fingers stroke over her hardening clit.

"God, Mar." Emma whimpered, her hips rolling against the teachers hand.

A knock at the door had them jumping apart, Mary Margaret ran towards the bathroom making Emma huff and grab a random towel from the back of the couch, wrapping it around herself as if she'd just come from the shower. Walking over to the door Emma pulled it open, stepping back in shock as she saw Regina standing there.

"Is Miss. Blanchard here, Sheriff?"

"well, she lives here, so yes, she's just in the bathroom, is there a problem madam mayor?"

"So you're both here and not at your jobs." Regina rolled her eyes. "What on earth am I paying you for then?"

"Well, considering as when I walked in at lunch time, Mary Margaret was throwing her guts up, I thought I'd stay and tend to her, you know, cause I'm such a good friend and all."

"And you're in a towel.. Why?"

"Well, I was about to go for a shower cause she threw up on me, then she was sick again, and now I'm here having my time wasted by you. Is there a problem with me taking care of my friend, Regina?"

"I'm wondering why you've even come home for lunch, when my friend is clearly missing-" Regina started but Emma held her hand up cutting her off.

"I came _home_ because it's cheaper to get food from where you live then wasting money at the diner."

"Emma, is everything- Oh, Ms. Mills, what are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked as she came from the bathroom in a robe.

"Wondering why neither of you aren't at work."

"We'll, as I've already told you, Regina, Mary Margaret was sick and I came home from work and found her sick, so I stayed to help out." Emma sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I'm starting to feel a little... Regina you better go, it's clearly contagious, and I don't want Henry getting sick, so if you stay you might get sick..."

Regina's lip curled in disgust and she stepped back towards the door.

"Oh god." Emma dry heaved, gagging a little before swallowing.

"Right, good day, feel better soon you two." Regina said before leaving quickly, Emma shut the door behind her and grinned innocently at Mary Margaret as she flicked the lock.

Mary Margaret went to speak but Emma frowned and held a hand to the brunettes lips to stop her speaking. "She's still there." Emma mouthed.

Mary Margaret caught on and nodded. "Emma, I'm going to make you some tea, you just lay down."

Emma pressed her lips to Mary Margaret's and smiled, pulling the tie of the robe undone, dropping to her knees, kissing the teachers thighs.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N; Time Jump, after the curse breaking, probably won't write too much more, sorry. Massive writers block :(_**

"Have a safe trip, Miss. Swan." Regina said handing Emma the turnover.

* * *

Lifting the lid to the container, she allowed the fresh smell of the turnover to watt around the vacant apartment. Dipping her finger into the still warm desert, Emma sucked the apple and crumbs off her index finger and moaned at the sweetness.

stepping over to the fridge, she grabbed out the orange juice, before she could pour it, everything went dark.

* * *

Gasping for breath, Emma sat up quickly and stared at Mary Margaret. "What happened? Did I faint?"

"True loves kiss..." Snow touched I her lips slowly, looking at her daughter.

"true... What?" Emma asked confused.

"we broke the curse with true loves kiss," the brunette said staring at Emma.

"snow?" David called barging into the apartment, tears of joy in his eyes as he saw both of the women on the floor.

Mary jumped up quickly and flung her arms around him as if nothing had happened and Emma took a shuddering breath, grabbing her keys, pushing the turnover into the bin face down along with the container it was in before storming output of the apartment.

* * *

~two weeks later~

Playing darts in the sheriffs station, Emma heard Regina's telltale click of heels wondering down the main hallway, she looked up at the brunette briefly before flinging the dart at the board with a huff. "There's no work for me to do and all my paperwork is done, Regina."

"That's not why I'm here, dear. Sit." Regina sniffed briefly with distaste at the stations slightly messy state and she perched on the edge of the deputy desk.

Emma hooked her foot in the edge of the rolling office chair and pulled it to herself before dropping into it. "What can I help you with?" She asked tiredly.

"How's Henry?" She asked softly, watching the blonde for a reaction.

"He's fine, I think.. No, I _know_ he misses you, but heis just scared to admit it, he's ten. He thinks you're still the evil queen, but you've been in this land for almost thirty years, and no ones dead, so I think you're not who people say you are, I think they're honestly just misjudging you-"

"Do shut up, Miss. Swan, I don't care what you think-"

"Obviously you do, or you would of gone and seen.. Mary Margaret." There was a hesitance in the blondes words, she didn't want to believe that snow was her mother. They may not of believed Henry about his fairy tale theories. But the harshest of realities came when she saw snow kiss charming.

"I have gone and seen her," she screwed her face with a slight agitation. "You don't actually go home much, do you? Charming said you come home, eat, sleep, shower then come back to work."

"just doing my job, Regina. If you have a problem with the way I'm doing it," the blonde stood and pulled her badge off her belt and tossed it onto the desk and unzipped her gun, setting it down also.

Grabbing the badge, Regina stared at it then Emma. "The next time you hand me your badge, you better be prepared to lose it." She huffed, grabbing the blondes wrist and slamming the shining object into a pale palm. Stating at the bruised wrists a little too long, Emma noticed and pulled her arm back by her side and fixed her sleeve up.

"why are you here Regina?"

"Henry came to my office today."

"I'm guessing you came to yell at me cause he was supposed to be at school? In case you haven't noticed, that's Snow's job there to watch him, I'm trying my best, but I'm not fit to be a mother, and we both know that."

"He said that you've not been the same since the curse broke."

"Regina, I met my parents for the first time in twenty eight years, excuse me for not being able to wrap my head around the fact that they didn't abandon me on the side of the road cause they were drug addicts or young cons on the run." Emma sighed, flopping back into the chair, it rolled backwards a foot or two before stopping, she leaned forwards, elbows on her knees hands supporting her head. "Oh god, I'm sick, I'm so sick. People are gonna find out and I'm gonna be the towns pariah. And fuck. I'm so disgusting." Emma rambled, getting up pacing back and forth.

"As much as I'm enjoying your breakdown, dear. Would you perhaps... Like to talk? You seem to always give me a chance, even when I don't deserve it." Regina said watching Emma stop and stare at her.

"I slept with someone and it was before the curse broke, and it's bad Regina, really bad."

"Oh god, it wasn't charming, was it?"

"god, gross no, gayer them Ellen here.." Emma said gesturing to herself, pointing out the chippednail polish, combat boots and leather jacket. "Neal was a one time, massive mistake, testing if I really was gay type thing. I loved him..just not like that."

"So, who?"

"Me," snow said, sitting her bag on a desk as she walked further into the bullpen.

"her?" Regina rose her eyebrows in shock.

"her," Emma nodded slowly and turned to look at snow, "how long have you been there?"

"you saying you were sick.." Snow said going over to Emma, each step snow took forward, Emma matched, stepping back. "Why won't you talk to me, Emma?"

"Why aren't you reacting the same way I am, _Mom_?" Emma shot back.

"I-I don't know." Snow said sadly. "It doesn't feel wrong, it feels like.. I don't know, but not wrong."

Emma slipped her jacket on, growling lightly, she ran out of the station.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina went out after Emma, after talking to Snow saying she'd try and get through to Emma and asking the woman to watch Henry, silently cursing at how far Emma had gotten down the street in those damn boots why Regina was only in heels, using magic, she poofed herself right infront of Emma and held her hands out, stopping Emma from going further. "Emma, how about we talk? Alone.." She said looking at a few passers by that had stopped to stare at Regina's use of magic.

"Talk? What's to fucking talk about? I'm a fucking freak!" Emma yelled, before clenching her fists at her sides.

Regina put her hand on Emma's shoulder and smiled sadly at the sheriff, "We can talk, calmly, about this, over a drink at my house, I asked snow to take Henry home and I told her I'd talk to you, okay?" Regina only received a nod in return and she took that as Emma was allowing the drink. Poofing them to the mayoral mansion, Emma hunched over, taking a gasping breath and coughing harshly. "Sorry I should i warned you to hold your breath, the smoke can get annoying."

"Yah Think?" Emma grumbled

* * *

Regina and Emma were sitting in the kitchen, having finally calmed Emma enough to get her to sit and have a coffee. Setting the mug in front of Emma, she smiled softly and sat beside her, sipping her own coffee. "So, Emma, talk to me, how on earth did you manage to start something with Mary-Margaret? I always pictured her being a virgin when I made her Mary-Margaret." She laughed softly.

Emma smiled at the thought and shook her head. "She's everything but innocent." She smirked and leaned back into her seat. "When you came over and we were both home, saying we were sick. We had actually just finished a few rounds and were about to have lunch." Emma chuckled.

"I knew she didn't look sick, but you're both so pale, it was hard to tell." She shook her head, hiding a smile behind her sip of coffee.

Emma just shrugged and played with her necklace before she realized it was one Mary-Margaret loaned her one day that she'd yet to take off.

Reaching up behind her neck, she unclasped the golden chain and set it on the island they were sitting at.

"Did she give you that?" Regina asked softly.

"I borrowed it, and she said that it looked better on me, so I just never took it off."

Emma's phone chimed and she looked at the screen, unlocking the text from David.

"_Have You Seen Snow? Henry's here alone saying she took a large bag with her, and she's not answering my calls._"

Emma stood so quickly, the chair scraped back and fell onto the floor with a loud clatter, her mind racing with memories of a conversation she had with Mary-Margaret before the curse broke.

_"Emma?" Snow asked hesitantly as she walked into the blondes room that she barely occupied only to change and get ready for work._

_"Yes, Mary-Margaret?" Emma frowned, looking at the brunette in the mirror's reflection, seeing the worried look on her lovers face, she turned quickly. "Are you okay?"_

_"I want you to know something." The shorter paler woman said as she wrung her hands together nervously._

_"What is it?" Emma asked as she grabbed Mary-Margaret's hands, holding them in between her slightly larger, warmer palms._

_"I want you to know, that if something happens and we can never be together again, I'll leave town. To make it easier on you, cause you have Henry here. And he can't be taken from Regina. She's a good mother to him." Mary-Margaret smiled sadly._

_"MM... What bought this on? Why are you thinking like this?" Emma asked, pulling the woman onto her lap as she sat on the bed, holding her in a loving embrace._

_"I don't know, you said you don't do relationships, and I just want to make everything easier for you." The brunette shrugged slightly._

_"Hey now, nothing will happen to break us apart unless we _**both**_ think it's good for us, okay? I'm perfectly happen being just you and I." _

Emma was out the door, her feet carrying her quicker then she'd ran in years, her lungs protesting in the crisp afternoon air, an empty stomach giving her a stitch in her sides quite quickly along with her lack of stretch and to be in the completely the wrong running gear. Steel-capped boots were _not _running shoes. But she wasn't giving up. She pushed on.

* * *

Standing at the town line, Snow was clutching her suitcase handle tightly in one hand, her other hand holding a piece of paper.

"SNOW!" Emma yelled and skidded to a stop, her breath coming out in harsh pants as she pulled her mother, her lover, away from the town line completely. "Don't you fucking dare leave, especially without talking to me-" Emma said, tears falling in both their eyes, her hair sticking to her forehead from the sweat that had built up.

"Emma... You said it yourself. It's wrong." Snow looked down at the paper and more tears fell.

Emma snatched the paper from her hand and read it.

_"You're fine, don't turn back, Storybrooke doesn't need you, Emma doesn't need you!"_

Snow was just about to step over the line why Emma was distracted, but Emma pulled her back, kissing her deeply. "Don't, don't go, don't leave me, don't _fucking _abandon me, _again_!" She said, breathing harshly.

Snow looked at her daughter as tears streamed down her face and she sobbed, collapsing against Emma, hiding her face against the blondes neck. "I'm sorry, Emma, I thought that it'd be easier for you, not having to be around me, then you'd be able to get on with your life."

"You're apart of my life, now, you're my mother, and, I may not have thought about being a princess when I was younger, but now... You're the queen.. You can't abandon this town, you can't abandon me, you cannot abandon your fucking family, Snow!" Emma said before kissing her again.

* * *

_**Okay Guys I'm sorry for taking so damn long, I apologise that it's not a long chapter, I'll try and write more now that I have my life back together. I hope you enjoyed it, atleast a little bit, I do have plans for where I want to take this, I just thought I'd get this chapter out to you before I have to make you wait any longer, I'm not sure how long till the next update. Please review and tell me what you think... or not, but your feedback is much loved. I do enjoy reading your reviews and hearing what you guys would like to see. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; Sorry it's been so long, I'm trying, but my muse just doesn't care that you guy's are waiting! Sorry! This chapter probably wont be as long as others, but I'll see what I can do. Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Regina didn't waste any time, she sensed Emma's magic and poofed to the town line, watching as Emma yelled at Snow for trying to abandon her again before kissing her, something stirred inside her and she felt a little sick, but she walked over with her face void of emotions and smiled softly at the two women. "Is everything okay here?"

"She was going to leave town." Emma said with a soft glare pointed at her mother before looking at Regina. "Can you ... I don't know, talk to her? I should go and check on Henry." She said a little nervously.

"Go, Emma." Regina waved a hand and Emma, along with Snow's belonging's were gone, before she looked at Snow. "Coffee at my house?" She held a hand out, letting Snow make the choice.

Snow hesitantly put her hand in Regina's. "I trust you won't kill me now we'll be alone?" She teased, and to her surprise, Regina actually smiled and laughed a little before telling snow to remember to breathe, then she poofed them to the mansion.

* * *

When Emma appeared in the loft's living room, she frowned, a slight pout forming before she sat on the couch beside Henry, A beer was held out in front of her and she smiled at David before taking it from her father. "Thanks, Regina is talking to Snow, and don't worry, I trust them together, Regina's come a long way," Emma said before David could try and say something.

Sipping the beer, Emma then picked up the other Xbox controller and looked at Henry. "What're we playing, kid?"

* * *

Setting two cups of coffee down, Regina looked at Snow who was staring at the necklace Emma had left on the bench. "She still loves you, I can tell. Do you feel the same?" Regina asked, sitting down, looking at her mug.

"Very much so, is that wrong?" Snow asked softly and sipped her coffee before looking up at Regina, playing with the chain of the necklace as she did.

"I don't... Well, I have no place to talk, my son is also my great-grandson, along with my crush's son." She said, taking a breath, avoiding Snow's eyes.

"You like Emma?" Snow chuckled, "That's actually quite funny, the whole, you poisoned her-She cut down a branch of your tree.." Regina laughed and nodded slowly. "I know, I was hoping to avoid my feelings by getting rid of her... And you woke her with True Loves Kiss.." Regina said as she looked down. "I'm sorry, Snow, for everything, I wasn't the best role-model to you growing up, and I'm honestly sorry for that."

"Regina, it's okay, really."

* * *

_**~Two Hours Later~**_

Emma knocked on Regina's door, fist pounding harder until the door swung open, her jaw dropping open when she saw Mary-Margaret, her heart rate picked up and she stepped closer, kissing her. "You guy's have been here for hours, I told David and Henry that I'd check on you, they were getting worried.. But I trusted Regina, and, well, Ruby has been keeping an ear out and said she's heard no screaming.."

"Really? I'm surprised." Regina chuckled, watching the way Mary-Margaret blushed bright red. "Do you believe me now, Snow?" Regina purred.

"Shut up." Snow blushed even more and smiled softly at Regina.

"The hell is going on?" Emma asked confused and stepped into the mansion, closing the door behind her.

"Snow asked me how effective a silencing spell was, on the house." Regina smirked.

"Wait.. What?" Emma asked, tilting her head.

"We Had Sex!" Snow blurted out and slammed a hand over her mouth, looking guilty as she watched Emma, trying to see what her reaction was.

Emma chuckled and looked back and forth between the two brunettes. "You're not serious, are you?"

"I'm a hundred percent serious, Emma." Regina smirked, watching as Emma's face contorted into one of confusion.

"Wait, hold on.." Emma paced for a minute. "Why?"

"We have a few interests in common, Dear." Regina looked Emma over, her eyes darkening slightly.

"Meaning?" Emma asked, frowning a little.

"Meaning we fucked because you were on both our minds." Regina said, sighing, bored with beating around the bush.

"Recap. You two had sex, because you both want me?" Emma looked like a lost puppy, tilting her head.

"She finally gets it." Regina said, throwing her hands up before dropping them to her sides. "Coffee?"

"Sure.." Emma nodded slowly and followed them to the kitchen.

* * *

When the coffee was made, Emma still looked completely lost.

"So.." Snow started and looked at her daughter.

"You two had sex, thinking about me?" Emma asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, Dear." Regina purred in her ear as she set the coffee in front of the blonde from standing behind her, making Emma jump.

"Why didn't you just call me over?" Emma smirked and looked at Regina then at Snow.

"Would you of answered, or came over to be apart of it?"

"Hell yeah I would of, two gorgeous women want me, was persons dream isn't to have a threesome with two hot people?"

"I'll message David and tell him we wont be back till later, and that we're still talking." Snow said, grabbing Emma's phone with a little shakiness in her movement.

"MM, Relax." Emma chuckled and leaned over, kissing her neck, sliding off her seat to turn her mothers stool to face her, Regina stepping to Snow's other side.

As soon as Snow put the phone down, Regina poofed them up to the bedroom.

Emma decided, then and there. '_This is where I take charge._' She smirked at the thought and pushed them both onto the bed.

"You two need to show me what you made me miss out on, starting now. I want to see what you two got up to without me."

* * *

**So, This is going to be a polyamory relationship, if you don't like, stop reading now.. Snow/Ruby/Regina/Emma Eventually... but for now, it'll be the three ladies. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Emma woke to the sound of her phone ringing, a groan leaving her lips as every muscle in her boy ached from the night before, she reached over one of the bodies beside her and found her jeans, pulling them onto the be, she huffed and sat up a little more an looked on either side of her, Regina on her left, Mary-Margaret on her right.

A chime of a missed call notification shaking Emma out of her thoughts, looking down at her iPhone, Emma's eyes widened. "Fuck!" She cussed an jumped up, over Regina, pulling her clothes on quickly as she called the number back.

"Henry, what do you mean you're on your way here, I told you I'd handle it." Emma Said as she hopped on one foot to pull her jeans over her foot, falling over with a loud thud

"Wh-What was that?" Emma heard Regina mumble.

"I dropped my shirt..." Emma chuckled nervously as she ended the call after Henry TOLD her to meet her at the diner for lunch.

"What?" Regina asked and leaned over the edge of the bed, looking at Emma.

"I was in my shirt though." The blonde shrugged. "We fell asleep, I said I'd meet Henry for lunch at the diner." She smile an stood, buttoning her jeans up before leaning down, kissing Regina's cheek. "Want me to wake Snow?"

"I'll handle her, will you tell my-our son, I love him?" Regina asked softly, her eyes giving her sadness away.

Emma sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Regina, stroking a hand through the mayor's mussed bed-hair. "I certainly will, maybe he can come over for dinner tonight, if you want?" Emma said and leaned into kiss Regina on the lips, the brunette meeting her half-way, their tongues connecting making Emma smile, cupping Regina's neck.

"You both can't seriously be ready for more.." Snow muttered from the far side of the bed.

"No, I'm not." Emma laughed and stood, leaning over Regina to kiss Snow's cheek. "I've gotta go meet Henry, we'll talk later on?" Emma asked hopefully, her eyes fluttering shut as she felt Regina's nails raking over the span of exposed skin as her tank-top rode up her back with her movements.

"Yes, later, I may join you at the diner soon I'm feeling a little peckish." Snow smirked before looking to Regina as the words registered to her. "Regina. Would you like to join me?" Snow asked as she reached across, stroking a hand down Regina's arm to grasp at her hand.

Regina looked positively shocked by the question. "I-I'd love to." She smiled biting her lip nervously before frowning, she was a queen for Christ's sake, she wasn't a nervous or shy person why she was around people, she took a breath and plastered on a smile.

"Great!" Emma beamed, kissing them both before standing up. "I'll see you both later, and Regina?"

"Hm?" Regina asked, looking up at the blonde.

"You don't need to act tough an regal around us, you're human, you're allowed to have emotions." The sheriff winked playfully an headed out of Regina's bedroom, leaving Regina to blush a little before looking over at Snow.

"She's right, you know." Snow sing-songed and stood from the bed.

"Snow-" Regina said before Snow took more then a step away, waiting for the woman to look at her before continuing. "Emma may of been in a rush, but you-Would you.." Regina frowned a second before taking a breath and forcing the words out. "Would you like to join me for a shower and some coffee before we have to go?"

Snow beamed a smile an crawled across the bed, kissing Regina happily. "I'd love to."

* * *

As Emma walked, the only thing on her mind was the previous nights activities.

_When Emma half demanded they show her what they were up to, she saw Snow's face change to the innocent Mary-Margaret Emma had been fucking for weeks before the curse broke, and she saw the obedience in her mothers eyes that made the heat pool between her legs as they both happily obeyed Emma and began to strip each other, kneeling on the bed, Emma moved to sit on the chair in the corner, pushing her jeans off just before she sat._

_Licking her lips, Regina glanced over at the blonde, their eyes connecting, as Snow kissed down Regina's neck, Emma bit down on her lip as she saw Regina's eyes flutter shut at the feeling of Snow's teeth digging into the Mayors collar bone._

* * *

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Emma tied her hair up into a messy bun after running her fingers - in a half-assed attempt to neaten her golden locks - through it as she walked into the diner, spotting Henry and David, she smiled. "Hey kid, David." She nodded to the man, still a little uncomfortable about the whole thing with Snow an Herself an how to act with David.

"Emma." Henry grinned. "How's Grandma?"

"She's good, we had a long talk last night and Regina allowed us to stay in a spare room last night." Emma said as she looked over at Ruby who was staring at her with a look of confusion before the wolf's eye's widened and her jaw dropped.

Emma jumped up and looked at the two in the seat across from her. "I've just gotta talk to Ruby about something, Snow will be here soon, as will Regina." Emma said before walking over to Ruby, pulling her to the back section of the diner out of sight and ear-shot of everyone.

"Why do you look like you just saw a fucking ghost?" Emma asked in a hushed tone.

"Why the fuck do you smell like sex, Snow, and Regina?" Ruby threw back at her and Emma's jaw dropped open before shutting.. Then it opened again.

Emma was speechless and she just looked to the waitress with fear in her eyes. "I-uh, we.." Emma looked down at her boots and tapped the toe of her boot against the ground.

"Well..." Ruby pressed and Emma swallowed hard, shaking her head.

"I-I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, Ruby, I'm fucking sorry.. I'm fucking sick, I know." The blonde swallowed hard and turned, running past Henry and out the diner door's, leaving the waitress confused, frowning.

"Ma?" Henry called as the diner door shut, leaving Ruby to head over to the boy.

"Henry, your mum isn't feeling well, how about I order you whatever you want." Ruby said as she pulled her notepad out.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry for leaving for so long guys, I've**__** had a very bad writers block, will try to get back to regular updates. Please, review and tell me what you thought. It really makes my day :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

Snow walked into the diner just as David and Henry were finishing her lunch, a frown crossing her feature as she didn't see Emma in sight. "Where'd Emma go?" Snow asked as she scooted into the seat across from Henry and David, setting her handbag on the seat beside her.

"She took off before we'd even ordered, she had a talk with Ruby about something and then just left."

David said and looked at Snow confused. "How did it go last night?"

"It went fine, what has Emma told you about so far.. Before she left, I mean." Snow asked as she reached over and took a sip from David's coffee before returning it to him, scrunching her face as she noted a weird taste in it.

"She said that you both sorted things out then stayed in a guest room at mums." Henry said and finished the last of his milkshake off. "I should get back home, I've got homework to do." Henry stood, looking at his grandmother suspiciously.

"And I need to get back to the station." David said as he slid out of the booth after Henry had left the diner. "I'll see you later tonight?" He asked, pressing a kiss to Snow's forehead.

"Oh, uh, I think Emma wanted Henry to go to dinner over there, so I was going to go with him so that Emma could go to work." Snow said as she looked at her husband.

"Right, well, I'll come with you." He said with a proud smile, which made Snow's stomach drop.

"Aren't you going to need to sleep because you have to be up early again?" She asked, looking up as Regina walked into the diner, and if looks could kills, she'd have had David die a thousand deaths with a simple look.

"No, I'm off work tomorrow." He said and shook his head before looking over at Regina when he realised Snow was no longer paying attention to him.

"Right, well, you best be getting to work, David, I'll see you later then." Snow said trying to hide her sadness, her mind telling her she should break it off with him sooner rather than later.

Regina looked up as she heard the door to the diner close behind Snow's husband and she came over to the booth, sitting across from Snow, a few people still had their eyes on the mayor, but Snow didn't care. "Regina, glad to see you out of the house for once." Snow smiled, looking up as Granny came to the table.

"There's no violence in this diner," The old woman said gruffly as she flipped open the notepad to jot their order down. "What can I getcha?"

"I'll have the usual please, Granny." Regina said. "And whatever Snow wants, there's not going to be any violence, I promise you, we're just talking about Henry's schedule." The regal woman's eyes roamed over Snow's form quickly before she licked her lips.

"I'll just have coffee and toast please, Granny." Snow smiled and turned her attention to Regina. "David wants to come to Henry's dinner tonight, I said I was going.." Snow started when Granny had left.

Regina rolled her eyes and clasped her hands in her lap. "Where's Emma?" She asked and looked around the diner, she'd been here long enough for the blonde to make an appearance if she was just in the bathroom.

"I have no idea, the boys said she' spoke with Ruby then just took off." Snow said as she looked around. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Ruby since I got here either."

"Granny, where's that granddaughter of yours?" Regina called across the diner.

"She took off after The Sheriff not long before Snow got here," the old woman said as she made her way over to their table setting the coffee's down.

* * *

Emma gasped as she stopped just short of the town line, taking in deep breaths, she'd ran to the farthest part of town and just stared at the road ahead beyond the orange spray-painted line. She could just keep running, Ruby look utterly disgusted at the blonde when she smelt Regina and Snow on her.

If that's the way Snow's best friend was to react, then how would the rest of the town act... They'd either turn against her, or turn against Regina... Even more than they have now. They could think Regina put a spell on them or something.

Emma's mind was racing with thoughts, the only thing to pull her from her mind was a lone voice.

"Swan!" The voice called again, making Emma spin on her heel.

Ruby was coming towards her pretty quickly, skidding to a stop an inch before colliding with Emma. "What are you doing here, Ruby?" Emma asked taking a hesitant step back, her heels touching the line that separated the town from the real world.

"I'm here to talk to you, obviously, what's going on?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'Whats going on?" Emma shrugged slightly and slapped her hands down by her thighs in frustration.

"You cannot leave," Ruby said grabbing Emma's hand to stop her stepping back further.

"You looked so disgusted when I told you, Ruby, if that's just your reaction, how will everyone else react? They're going to think Regina put a spell on us or something, but she didn't, god, she didn't.. Snow and I started it.."

"Woah, don't need the whole story, I just want you to know that I support you, I wasn't looking at you with disgust, Em, I promise." The wolf smiled and wrapped her arms around her blonde friend.

Emma relaxed into the hug and sighed with relief. "You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that, Ruby." Emma said softly and hugged the brunette a little tighter.

* * *

As Emma and Ruby slowly made their way back towards the diner, Emma's phone chimed, the blonde pulled it from her pocket and saw David's name on the screen.

"David wants to talk to me about Snow.. He thinks somethings up.." She said nervously and her heart was hammering so hard, Ruby could hear it.

"Emma, calm down, it's alright, do you want me to come with you?" She asked as she rubbed the blondes shoulder.

"Please do?" Emma looked at her friend with unease in her eyes.

"Let's go then." Ruby smiled and hooked her arm through Emma's, both women heading back into the main part of the town.

* * *

Regina stepped into the Sheriff's station and made herself comfortable on one of the deputy desks, waiting for David to come back into the main area as he had messaged her, asking her to talk about Snow.

She looked down at herself, straightening her short a little before looking up as she heard the doors open, the heavy sound of boots coming down the corridor made her heart-rate pick up, that wasn't the sound of David. That was Emma's footsteps, and someone else. Someone Regina couldn't quite place.

"So then, when I got here, Regina invited me in for a drink, and I only had the one, but I swear, that thing was strong." Emma laughed softly as she finished a story to whomever she was walking with.

"Ah, yes, Regina's cider is strong, but delicious." Regina smiled as she heard Ruby's voice finally being able to place a person with the other footsteps.

"Strong? Maybe you two are just weak drinkers." Regina said as they entered the main area, both woman looking at the woman with shock.

"You wish." Emma smiled and walked over, jumping a little to sit up on the desk beside Regina. "Why're you here?"

"David messaged me, concerned about Snow." Regina said and looked at Emma, "You?"

"Same.." Emma trailed off and looked at Regina, biting her lip nervously.

"Wow, you two, bout time you hooked up, seriously, you've had the most insane amount of sexual tension I've ever seen." Ruby chuckled.

"Thank you, Ms Lucas." Regina said and looked at the wolf. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I was just talking to Emma when she got the message, decided to walk over together." Ruby shrugged. "Seeing as Regina's here, do you want me to go?" Ruby asked and touched Emma's bicep with a soft touch, letting her know she was still there for her.

"Uh, up to you, you can stay if you want." Emma blushed when she felt Regina grab her hand that was on the desk between them, her heart skipping as she glanced at Regina and saw a wild amount of jealousy in the woman's eyes.

"I have a question." Ruby said grabbing a seat and wheeling it over to sit in front of the two women. "Now, Regina, don't take this the wrong way, but David still believes you're The Evil Queen, so why would he message you to come?"

"That's not a bad question, Ruby." David said as he dropped a small stack of paper on the desk beside Emma, neither woman had heard him enter, so Emma's heart launched into her throat. "Now, none of you are leaving until I find out what the fuck is going on." The man practically spat. "Ruby, you're not involved, but you're now staying here, no one is leaving."

He said as he pulled a small device from his pocket, clicking a button on it, the sound of locks clicking around them, making Regina, Emma and Ruby stand quickly, Emma looking at the paper, she noticed it was exchanged emails between her and Snow from before the curse broke, and even a few after.

"Now, I've tried to be nice about this and even give Snow a chance to speak up, but if she won't, then you three definitely better say something." He growled.

To all three women, he was bordering on crazy stalker person, and this was never any good.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait and for the crappy filler chapter, I'm trying to get through this massive writers block. This was 90% written today in a rush job to get something up for everyone, as usual, unbeta'd, I hope I got all the missed letters out of the way though. LEt me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

Snow had made her way back to the apartment after lunch with Regina, she had cleaned the entire apartment, had helped Henry with a few things on his homework also, she was about to pick up her phone to message Emma when she saw her laptop open and on the bed, frowning confused, as she'd never left it on the bed or open for that matter, she made her way over to it and turned it around to stare at the screen that was awaiting her, all her emails between her and Emma were open with a notification on the top corner of the screen telling her the printing had been completed.

"Oh no.." She murmured to herself, Henry wouldn't of used her laptop as he always borrowed Emma's if he had homework to do on it, and that only left Charming.

Slamming the laptop shut quickly, she grabbed her phone and shot a text off to Emma.

"I Think David knows." Was all it said. Without waiting, she went over to Henry and cleared her throat to capture his attention.

"Henry, the phone Regina gave you in case of an emergency, where is it?" She asked with a hint of desperation in her tone.

"In my back-pack, why?" He asked, watching as she moved quickly for the boys bag, it was an old Nokia, so it took her a second to remember from when she had a phone similar but she quickly unlocked it and opened the contacts, pulling up Regina's name. "Grandma, what's going on?"

"Uh, my phone wont let me call Regina, so I'm just going to use yours," She lied and made her way to the front door, "Do your homework, I'll just be a minute." She said and stepped out of the door, closing it behind her after he shrugged and continued with his project.

Pressing the call button on Regina's name, Snow waited without realising she was holding her breath.

* * *

Regina stood straighter, looking at her phone as it started buzzing on the table, reaching to pick it up.

"Don't answer that." David snapped and pointed a gun towards the woman.

"It's Henry, he's probably looking for his mothers, remember? We both haven't seen him today." She pointed out, rolling her eyes and he growled and nodded, allowing her to answer it.

"Henry?" Regina answered, holding the phone to her ear.

"_Regina, it's me Snow, are you with Emma? I think we have a problem. I think David knows things._?" Snow said quickly.

"Oh, Henry, you need help with your project?" Regina played it off, "What kind of problem are we talking about?"

"_He's there, isn't he?_" Snow sounded worried, and Regina looked over at Emma.

"Swan, it's Henry, he wants to talk to you." Regina said and held the phone out to Emma.

Emma moved over to the brunette and grabbed the phone shakily, clearly stressed out by what was happening. "H-Hey Kid, what's going on?"

"_Emma, it's me,_" Snow said softly. "_Is everything okay?_"

"Uh, No, sorry kid, I don't know where your math book is, they up on my bed, or maybe I moved it to the top of my cupboard with the other books you leave when you're not at your mothers."

"_Emma, give me a second._" Snow said and ran up the stairs to Emma's area, opening the cupboard. "_What am I looking for?_"

"The book is probably near the box where all my stuff is, kid." She chuckled nervously, shaking her free hand her magic sparking slightly at her fingertips.

* * *

Snow was looking up near the box in Emma's closet like the blonde had told her, she was about to say something when a tablet appeared in front of her out of thin air.

Grabbing the tablet, she switched it on and saw the sheriff's station through the security camera's,

"_You got it, kid?_" Snow heard Emma speak again.

"Y-Yes, Emma, I got it, has he got a gun on you?" She asked with a tear slipping over her cheek.

"_Yeah, I'll see you later, okay? Your mum and I are just out for a walk with Ruby, okay?_"

"Ruby's there? Is there anything I can do?"

"_No, kid, I'll talk to you later, okay? Gotta go._"

* * *

Emma ended the call and looked to Regina, handing the phone back, whispering in her ear. "She can now see us." She glanced at Ruby who nodded at hearing it also.

"Right, now, both of you sit back down," David said and looked at the emails scattered across the desk, gun tucked into the back of his jeans, his back facing Ruby.

Ruby was thinking about a way to get the gun without it going badly, she smirked, standing up, moving to sit upon the desk as she looked at David. "David, do you remember that time that you and I were alone when the king was chasing you?" Ruby asked, stroking her fingers over his hand.

"Of course, why?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Well, do you remember what I said to you?" She asked, leaning closer to him, moving her hand up to his chest, stroking a finger over the skin that was showing where the top button was undone.

"No, that was a while ago, what did you say?" He asked, looking down at her hand before looking back up to her eyes, that were now a golden brown, almost glowing.

"How if you weren't with Snow, maybe you and I could get together, and you agreed, and then we fucked, remember?" She smiled.

"Oh.." He nodded slowly, looking over at Emma and Regina who were watching them from the other side of the room. "Why are you bringing that up?"

"Maybe this is your chance to not be with her and be with me instead, you know.. I've been waiting for you." She whispered in his ear with a playful growl and gripped his shirt tightly, pulling him into a hard kiss, it took him a second to take the bait, but when he did, Ruby wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him against her body, running her hands around his back, dragging his shirt off over his head, throwing it across the room, running her hands over his back before harshly dragging her nails up his back, instantly drawing blood, making him cry out in pain and pull away from her, but she pulling him in once more, quickly pulling the gun from out of the back of his pants and tossing it hard into the cells across from her, before he could even realise what was happening, he was in the other cell, the door locked and Ruby staring at him from the other side of it.

"Thank god for wolf speed." Emma said as she picked up David's shirt and took the small remote from it's pocket, unlocking the doors with the button, looking over at David. "Enjoy your time rotting in here." She snapped and looked over at Ruby who had taking the large bottle from the water machine and was drinking from it.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever done." Ruby commented before continuing to drink.

"Lets get out of here." Regina said and grabbed both their hands, poofing them to the apartment into Emma's room, making Snow jump as she heard the bottle drop that Ruby had drained but bought with them.

"That's not David." Ruby said as she went downstairs into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of scotch, that she'd sniffed out that was hiding in the back of a cabinet, and twisted the top off of it, drinking quickly from it, needing the taste of that person gone from her mouth, "Also, I want in on what you three do." She said as she looked over at them as they had followed her down to the kitchen

"I'm sorry, what?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you.. she know's about last night." Emma said with a nervous shrug.

"What happened last night?" Henry asked, startling the three women looking over at them from the table where he was doing his homework.

* * *

**Hey, guy's I've had a little inspiration today, so, here, another chapter. Lemme know what you think?**

**As usual, unedited, unbeta'd, it was a rush job. Sorry. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Uh, nothing happened last night, Henry.." Emma said quickly.

Snow looked at her friend shocked before looking at Emma. "Did you hear what she said?"

"About her wanting to be with us?" Emma asked, looking at her mother.

"No, She said that wasn't David," Regina said and looked at Ruby. "How do you know?"

"The scent. And we never did anything back then, he was always hung up on Snow, and I wasn't much for dating back then." Ruby said as she set the bottle down heading into Snow and David's room, grabbing one of his shirts, inhaling deeply. "I'm going out to find the real David, you three stay here and try a locator spell or something." Ruby moved towards the door taking one last sniff of the shirt before disappearing at a high speed.

"Ruby's right," Regina said, leaning against the kitchen counter, looking at Emma. "Come here, Snow, do you have a map of the town on paper somewhere?"

"Of course." She nodded and went looking through some cabinets on the far side of the room, looking at Henry as he went back to his homework.

Emma moved closer to Regina at the woman's command and she looked over at their son, sighing softly. "Do you think we should take him to Granny's? Where he can be safer?" Emma asked, looking back to Regina.

"That's a good idea, yes. You take him, and I'll do the spell, and if we find anything, I'll call you, okay?"

Emma nodded and kissed Regina's cheek before looking at Snow. "Kiss her for me, will ya?" Emma smiled and walked over to Henry, putting a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, kid,takin' you to Granny's so you're safer, something's goin on in town and we need you safe." She said softly, heading over to where her laptop was, clearing the history on it for a few reasons, one, to clear some weird searches, and two, to sign her out of everything, thanking the lord that she never saved her passwords or had auto sign in turned on, she then put it into it's case along with the charger and slipped it all into Henry's bag. "You can play on this after you've done your homework."

* * *

Emma got back to the apartment not long after dropping Henry off, to find Emma could hear them yelling from the bottom of the stairs, outside the apartment. Regina and Snow in the middle an argument, both women snapped to attention at the sound of the door opening as Emma stepped in, both going silent and avoiding eye-contact.

"Either tell me what's going on, or neither of you will get to touch me for a month," Emma said and they both started talking rapidly, blaming each other.

"ENOUGH!" Emma's voice boomed, startling both the women to silence once more. "Right, now... Snow, you start."

"She was saying that we should allow Ruby to join us, I like it the way we are, I mean, I don't like hiding things from my husband-" She continued, not noticing a look flash across Emma's face at the mention of David, but Regina noticed. "But I plan on telling him when we find him," Snow said.

Emma looked to Regina, waiting for her to speak now.

"I think Ruby would be a wonderful addition to our beds, plus, she's a wolf, she can keep up all warm in the winter," Regina said and looked to Emma. "I need your help on the spell, by the way." She said, changing the subject.

Ruby stepped into the apartment just as the other three women had gotten a clear reading on the spell, "Hey, we were about to call you," Emma smiled at the wolf.

"I can't get a proper scent, it keeps leading me back here," Ruby said and looked at Snow, "I'm sorry, I tried, I really did." She said feeling guilty.

"It's fine, Ruby, Regina did a locator spell, he's located in the forest. Or near there." Emma said and pulled her coat on, holding the door open for Regina and Snow to step out. "Henry's with Granny, come help us look?"

Ruby nodded and pulled the door shut behind them, staying beside Emma as they walked out to the street, Regina waving a hand over the shirt she'd picked up that David owned, it floated briefly before leading the four women through the town.

Ruby and Emma were talking about how Regina and Snow had gotten much closer, over the past few days, Emma was nodding along, watching the two women who were a few steps ahead of them, her eyes drifting to Regina's ass before running down her legs, watching the way her skirt, slightly, drifted up her thighs with every step.

"I knew you two had chemistry from the second I saw you both at the mines," Ruby said, looking at Emma before looking back ahead.

"I knew that I wanted to fuck that smirk off her face the second I saw her." Emma chuckled and bit her lip. "I think that it's time I get my own place away from the rest of the town, I hear there's this property on the edge of the woods, it needs some work, but I really like it." Emma shrugged.

Emma and Regina had pulled David out of his hostage situation by magic, he had been knocked unconscious and needed medical attention as he was dehydrated and looked like he hadn't been fed in days, Snow spent the next few days at his bedside at the hospital, reading to him from the storybook.

David woke slowly after the third day of no movement, Snow still not leaving his side.

People had come in to visit, nurses and doctors coming in at different intervals to check on him and the machines.

Emma had been in the room whenever she wasn't at work, checking on Snow, bringing her changes of clothes, food, and making sure she was okay.

Regina had been in a few times, letting Snow know that she had been keeping an eye on Emma, as had Ruby, Regina also noted the look flash across Snow's face at the mention of the waitress.

* * *

It wasn't until David was back at the apartment did Emma break the news that she was moving out to the house she'd been interested in.

She had been so caught up in finding out who had done this to David that she rarely left the station anyway since he had gotten out of the hospital.

Emma had moved the last of her stuff into the farmhouse, she didn't have all that much, but there were a few boxes. She did it all in one move, though, having loaded the bug up she stopped anyone else from helping.

Wiping her laptop to a factory reset after clearing everything from it, she then put it in it's carry case and put a note with the charger cable before leaving it on a doorstep, knowing it'd safe from the snow that was due to come down soon seeing as she had wrapped it in a water-safe bag.

* * *

Emma sat in the living room of her new home, the snow bucketing down outside, she was kind of thankful for it also. She didn't want anyone to come and see her, she liked this peace and quiet, she needed it.

She had put a protection shield around the farmhouse, only blood magic being able to break through, not even Henry would be able to walk through, and with Regina and him having dinner tonight, there'd be no way she'd allow him out, and even he would Risk leaving the safety of the mansion to go outside in this.

Emma was holding a mug of cocoa, an insane amount of whipped cream and some cinnamon on top of the warm beverage.

* * *

**Sorry, this was just a filler chapter, I'll hopefully have less of a block when I start to work on 11, or I hope _so. _ I'll work on more of the David part later when I have more time, but lately, my wifi has been going down a lot so everything is getting uploaded/written from my phone. **


End file.
